The Sleeper Awakens
Standing before them was a legendary figure from the legends of old- a Super Saiyan. Borage smirked, "...Now, let's break away, shall we?" That woman continued screaming at him, "Borage, you damn idiot! Get your butt back here- we have something bigger we need to accomplish. Just ignore these fools!" Borage shut off the communicator. "...Silence, Samigina...I'll deal with them, you just get to the Queen!" Samigina almost had an ansurysm out of rage. "...Gragh! Damn fool..." She hung up, before descending down from the ship, flying towards the palace. "Who are you talking to?" Casear asked, eyes narrowed on his opponent. "Sneaking around like a rabbit, are we?" Borage scowled at Casear. "...What I am up to is none of your concern, monkey." His aura flared up, touching the sky. "...Now, have at you, why don't you?" He shot forward like a bullet, aiming to turn Casear's head into a fine bloody paste with his fist. Espionage The castle was quiet. A little too quiet, considering the battle doing down floors below where we are now, in front of the Queen's chambers. Two men in dark black suits and shades were sitting in front of the door, a set of cards in front of them. "You triggered my reaction card!" The man flipped a face-down card in the backfield face-up, and the other man scowled, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "That makes my creature's attack useless!!!" "You're correct." The other man replied. "And your turn is forcibly ended, giving me a chance to draw from the deck." He eyed his card. "Excellent! I offer up these two monsters, to place this Witch face up in offence position! Now, Attack!!!" With this command, his opponent immediately, and very dramatically, screamed "No!" at the top of his lungs, as the attack had wiped out the rest of his points. "Calm down, it's just a children's card game!" His opponent insisted. He didn't want to wake the Queen. That red-haired girl was sneaking around, stealing away like she was blending in. "Whew... Looks like I made it in without being seen. What do they call those guys on Earth? Oh, yes... "Ninjas"...I always wanted to be one. Maybe I have potential. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu~!" She dashed around covertly, not allowing the guards to get a glimpse of her, thinking to herself, "But still, is it alright for me to be doing this? Our boss says that the Queen is evil, but is she really? It doesn't seem fair to judge somebody based on rumours alone." "Even if it's his orders, I don't feel right assassinating somebody I don't know." She froze for a moment. "...Does that mean it's alright to assassinate somebody I DO know? That seems wrong, too. Can't kill strangers... Hmmmm, can't kill acquaintances either...which means...Dammit all...!" "You feel that?" The one who had lost the game had turned, his eyes looking for the source of something he had felt. "I could have sworn I just felt something..." "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Samigina screamed as she tripped over, falling into view. Noticing the people turning their gazes to her, she stood up quickly, scratched her head and let out a fake chuckle. "…Oh, hey…Uhm, nice to meet you. I'm an assassin." She paused. "…Ah, crap! I wasn't supposed to say that!" "Cor, blimey!" The blonde one jumped to his feet, quickly followed by the other one. "An assassin!?" The larger, black haired one exclaimed. "She says she's an assassin!" "That's a load of old cobblers, that is!" The blonde replied. "She's just a child!" "Then why don't we capture her now, Florence!?" The thickset man hissed. "Why don't you give it a go, Dandelion?" The man called Florence suggested. "I'll gauge her power from here." "...tch." Dandelion launched himself forward at the girl, fists cocked back. Samigina merely smirked as she laughed, "...What? Gonna say it's over a four digit number that starts with nine? Hah, oh how I pity you fools." Seemed she was getting serious, before snapping back. "...Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your little game. But if you'll excuse me, I need to assassinate your Queen. Sorry for the inconvienence." She shot forward like a bullet, slamming her fist into Dandelion's face, sending him barelling across the ground. "B-bloody hell!" Florence exclaimed as Dandelion flew straight past him. "That was my best mate!" He launched himself forward towards her, his hand glowing blue before releasing a ki blast at the child's face. Samigina laughed at this occurrence as she nonchalantly dodged Florance's blast—quickly moving to the guard's back, smirking, "…Wow. Your accents are so fake. Is it some trend that I'm missing out on or are you just making a joke?" She spun around swiftly, jumping on Florance's shoulder before swinging a vicious kick point-blank towards his face. Both of the guards were dispatched easily by this young child, splayed across the ground like blocks. "Heh..." Florence weakly raised his arm, pressing a switch. A barrier was erected in front of the door and he crushed the switch in his hand before fainting. It seems even the weak have an ace in the hole. Samigina twitched in fury, sighing. "...Oh, well." She blasted a hole through the wall. "...Looks like I can't even become a Kage..." She decided to do it the old-fashioned way. "...Cides, I wonder if the guy who blew up a planet with a fart would think..." The wall, however, made a slight digital beeping noise. "Calculating damage. Performing repairs." The wall immediately repaired itself. Such was Shikumian technology, naturally. Samigina snarled, "...What has science done?" Suddenly, the red-haired girl quickly withdrew a depth charger from her nonexistent cleavage and began to place them around the room. It was a certain, no, a possibility, if she set them all off simultaineously, then that would create a sudden opening that she would be able to exploit even for a split second to break through. She wasn't sure if the walls could only repair one at a time however...All were just possibilities. BOOM! An enormous explosion resounded throughout the room, shattering the walls for the briefest of moments- this was all the opening she needed- and had. Quickly, the red-haired little devil shot forward like a bullet, rushing forward, barely making it through as the door and walls quickly reformed behind her in a matter of moments. The rippling of the explosion managed to wave through the entire palace and up to a certain room... ---- "The hell was that!?" Casear looked up for the source of the explosion, only to have his face meet the end of Borage's fist, and getting slammed into the wall. ---- The sudden jolt of the castle shook Amara from her slumber. "Wazzawoozere?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Someone's trying to blow the place down." Her roommate, who was still in sleeping position, muttered. "If you don't like it, go do something..." Amara frowned, her tail twitching. This rude one was the third princess? She got up and slipped back into her gi, running through the halls. She was careful not to turn her eye to the windows and look at the full moon. "Where was that noise coming from!?" ---- Even though Samigina had opened the door, she was now faced with a bit of a problem. A total of seven Shikumian Guards were standing in front of her, ready to fight. "An intruder!" One of them growled. "Leave, now!" Samigina's lips merely curled in response. She charged her ki, before releasing it outwards in the form of a sphere. She cackled, "You know what they say! The more, the merrier, eh?!" before kicking the sphere, releasing it in the form of three beams of energy that ricocheted all over the room, causing her to duck like hell in response- the main problem with Trident Ripper was that it didn't have friendly fire. At all. The attacks easily tore through the guards, leaving them in a shredded rubble on the ground. However, killing them had done nothing to ease Samigina's burden. Before she could make another move, a foot came flying out of the air, kicking her in the face and into the wall. Connected to the foot was...Amara. Samigina quickly picked herself up from the wall, growling, "...Damn monkeys. Always getting in my way...gh!" She wiped a bit of the rubble attached to her body off without any hesitation. As her eyes sharpened, Samigina ran towards Amara, before spreading her wings- she flew forward with her arm outstretched, aiming to grab her by the face and take her down a peg. Amara ducked, and slammed her fist forward at the girl's stomach. However, while she performed this, her other fist shot forward towards Samigina's face, aiming to strike two places simultaneously with great speed. "...Gah...!" The first blow was quickly evaded as she began to throw her next kick- though...BANG! The second smashed her head-on, knocking Samigina spiralling across the ground, effectively stunning her as she struggled to stand. "Yah!!" Amara launched herself forward, slamming her fist into the girl's gut. "Kidney punch!!" She then repeated the motion. "Kidney punch, kidney punch, kidney punch and pause." She waited a total of five seconds. "Elbow shot!" She slammed her elbow into Samigina's chest, sending her doubling backwards. "That reminds me...don't you have a name? Or is it Mook 293?" Samigina slowly stood up, growling as she spat blood from her mouth in annoyance. "...Damn little sneak...Y'know, I have my missions. You have yours. So why don't we stay out of each others' hair, eh?" She began engulfed in a truly immense amount of ki, which suddenly spread out into the form of claws that shot forward like bullets at Amara. "Samigina. Remember my name, since if you don't...you won't be living next time I see you, girl...!" Amara coated her entire body in ki, grinning like a child who had seen a particularly succulent piece of candy. Such a simple girl craved nothing more than a good fight. "Quick Attack!" She cried out, launching herself forward towards the claw, aiming to rip through it with her speed and power. Samigina snarled, "...Sounds like something out of a game...!" As Samigina's right claw was essentially obliterated, the Shikumian leapt back, using her wings to fly straight behind Amara, before utilizing the left claw to make a powerful downwards slashing motion. Either way, she needed to hurry up and defeat her foe quickly- the Queen wouldn't be unaware forever. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Amara had placed her hands to her sides, summoning two large energy spheres. She flung them upwards, creating a large explosion that rocked the room. Before this died down, she appeared above Samigina, her hands cupped at her side. "KamehaheHA!" She released the blue energy blast at point blank range. A Third Super Saiyan!? Casear was panting, bruised and battered, but still putting up the effort to fight. He quickly descended to the ground, trying to avoid Borage's barrages. "Tch...!" Baelia looked on with worry in her eyes. "We've got to do something, he's getting beaten senseless..." Borage growled in a low tone. "...Well, of course. Going up against the legendary Red Comet, it's a one-way-road! You can't advance; only shove your tails between your legs and vamoose!" Borage thrust his hand out, preparing to charge up a blast of ki to obliterate his foes, when... "...Stop!" Kurenai rushed forward, grabbing Borage's hand, wrestling with him to the ground. She tried to reason, "...You! I don't know why..." Borage attempted to throw her away, but she remained still, determined. "...You just remind me of...my older brother...!" Borage's eyes widened in shock, giving the group a moment of opening. Disregarding the relations remark, Casear raised his hand, charging an energy blast. "Dammit! I-I don't have a clear shot!" He tried to move around. "Kurenai! Move so I can blast him!" "Her brother? Well, he's roadkill at the moment." Baelia's tail rose again, pointing clear at his head. "I'll get him." She began to charge an energy sphere. Kurenai snapped, "..Just stop for a moment, you idiots...!" Hypocritical coming from her, who was denser than Katchin. "...I need to know..." She pressed her face up against Borage's. "...Are you..." Borage froze up, before brushing her off. "Even if I was, it wouldn't matter. I have a mission to complete here. So move or become a casualty." Kurenai slapped him fiercely. "Who cares if he's your brother!?" Casear cried. "At the moment, he's a target! Baelia raised her tail. "C'mon. I need to hit dead center!" Kurenai jumped in front of Borage. "...I won't let you...! I need to find this out...!" Borage's eyes widened. "...This woman. She is...definitely is..." ''He didn't know...what to do. All sorts of thoughts raced through his mind. "I said move!" Casear yelled. Baelia's tell was finally level. ''"It'd be easier if I could shoot the base of his brain...why won't she move!?" "I'm not moving! This could be the answer I'm seeking. For that reason alone, just...just stop!" Kurenai practically screeched at the two. Borage was even beginning to see the idiocy in Kurenai's actions. Applying his palm to his face in exasperation, he sighed, "Stupid little runt. You really are a pain...hehe." With that, he quickly spun around, knocking Kurenai out with a knife-hand strike to the neck. Now. He was finally no longer weighed down. "Tenshōha!" Borage slammed his fist to the ground, unleashing a truly enormous rippling shockwave of ki that quickly shot towards Casear and Baelia. Casear pushed Baelia out of the way, taking the full brunt of the ki blast and it brought him to his knees. He coughed, and blood dribbled down his mouth. "I...am not yet done..." Yellow aura began to surround his body, and his eyes flashed green. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!" His power shot up as his hair stood on end, turning a magnificent gold. He stood on his own two feet, and vanished, slamming his fist into Borage's face and sending him upward. Borage smirked. "...Haha! Now, that's what I'm talking about, monkey-boy!" His aura flared up as he recovered from Casear's blow- he wiped the blood trickling down his mouth with his glove, before declaring, "Twice Critical!" Borage's attributes all doubled; speed, strength, durability, the works. However...He was extremely careful. He didn't want Kurenai to be harmed in the crossfire. So, he decided, "Listen up, Princess." He gestured to Baelia. "...Please, do me a favour and take that red-haired idiot and yourselves out of here. I don't want any unneccessary casualties, okay? My policy is to only go after those I'm assigned to assassinate." Before Baelia could even refuse his warning, red blur flashed by her, heading straight towards him. Appearing in front of him, the shape's form was revealed to be Amara, holding an unconcious Samigina on her back. "Kidney punch!" She cried, slamming her fist right into one of his kidneys. "Kidney punch, kidney punch, kidney punch and pause. If the first hadn't hurt, the multiple repeated hits to a vital organ were bound to have. "Critical shot!" She swung Samigina at him, using her as bat to swing him into a wall, before letting her unconscious form fall. She descended. "Baelia, take melon chest and go!" Baelia nodded, and took Kurenai before vanishing. "Amara!?" Casear was shocked. "When did...how did...what!?" "Bwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Borage screamed like a little girl as he was knocked away by Amara's onslaught, twirling like a helicopter blade along the ground rather comically before catching himself, snapping, "What in the dickens...!?" Regaining his composure, Borage laughed, "...Nice try, kiddo. But my deal-eo here ain't with you. So, why don't you go and join the other two? This doesn't have to involve you. Please relax. I do not wish to kill you. So don't interfere and everything should go to plan, okay?" Of course, if not, he'd have to break his own vow of never hurting an innocent. "...!!" Borage's eyes widened as a familiar blonde-haired ghostly girl descended before them. "...Amaya, what are you..." Amaya laughed. "My, my. Asemu. You've changed..." Borage snapped, "Tch...Don't ever call me that again..." Quickly, Amaya floated over to Amara. "...Looks like you could use my assistance. Take my help. It's a secret technique- the polar opposite of the Kamehameha." She felt Amaya's hands touch her shoulder and knew Amaya had vanished from everyone else's view. Suddenly, knowledge flowed into her body. She took a stance. "I got you, meanie!" She raised her hand. "Dammit, Amara, don't!" Casear hissed. A sphere of ki formed above her hand, and it expanded and flattened, forming a disc of whirring ki above her hand. "Destructo Disc!" She threw it, the disc tearing into the ground as it flew at Borage. "It's a frisbee!" Borage's eyes widened as the disk bounced from the ground, whizzing past his head- cutting the largest spike of his hair off. For a moment, he began to scream hysterically, howling, "Y-YOU LITTLE RUNT! YOU CUT MY SPIKE OFF!" His eyes seemed to go bloodshod as began to throw multiple spears of lightning around in swift, frenzied motions before calming himself. "...Ahahaha....Sorry about that." "Amara, get back!" Casear ordered, and this time acted on it, pushing her back ("Hey!!"), and charging towards Borage. "Let's end this you idiotic freak!" He made a wide leap, and raised his hand to the air. "ULTRA SUPER SMASHER BALL!" The technique was worth it's name, being the size of large bus, and destroying some of the castle walls as it formed. He descended, thrusting his arm, and the sphere, downwards towards Borage. Borage smirked. "Shukuchi Mukyō!" Again! He dissapeared in an instant, before reappearing behind Casear. "...It ends here! Gokumonken." The blade of crimson ki formed on Borage's hand again! "Now..." The ki became more and more compressed. "Rasetsusen!" Right behind Casear's back, the crimson-haired Saiyan unleashed a series of ultra-violent, ultra-swift slashes with his arm in about ten seconds- these slashes releasing crescents of ki as he swung, demolishing the surroundings and hoping to harm Casear even more than it usually should. "Gragh!!!!" Casear let out a shout of pain as the blasts cut into his body, causing blood to spurt from various places on his body. "Big brother!!!" Amara cried, her eyes widening at the sight of the pain being inflicted on her brother. "Dammit!" Casear growled. "I'm not going to lose!!!" He cupped his hands at his sides. "This ends here! Ka...me...ha...me..." Energy began to charge all around his hands, glowing a spectacular light blue. This wasn't just any Kamehameha. This was a Super Kamehameha. Borage's eyes widened in shock; "...!" He had no choice. To prevent further damage, he had no other choice but to take the full brunt of the blast while attempting to interrupt it as fast as he could- though he wasn't sure how to interrupt it, so he had to just punch the dude in the face. However, all hope wasn't lost yet- with the power of Twice Critical and the Super Saiyan boosting his power so drastically, the Red Comet shot forward like a...comet, slamming his fist towards Casear's face with tremendous speed and force. "Duwah!" Casear's ki concentration was interrupted, and the blast charge dissipated as he himself was sent flying into a particularly sturdy wall, and found his limbs rather bound to it. He tried to jerk himself free, but was caught in the wall. "Damn!" With a few boundless movements, Borage quickly reached his foe in no time. A cold, unfeeling expression crossed this Saiyan's face as he remarked, placing his hand up to Casear's body, "...Don't tell me this is where you end. I'm rather...dissapointed. Guess I was right after all. You really are a boring person, monkey-boy." His hand slowly became immersed in ki, manifesting a truly gargantuan lance of lightning. "...This is the end, then." He sighed in a tone that hinted remorse. "Jūbai Raijingeki!" Slowly, he swung the lance down... "Stop iiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!" Amara cried out in rage, and the shock of such volume was enough to make Borage and Casear look her way. She was exuding powerful energy now, the palace floor was cracking under her feet. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!!!!" She yelled, releasing a kiai so strong it destroyed everything in a wide sphere. "I'll break you!!" And with that vengeful cry, she was covered in a powerful bright golden aura. Her eyes became a brilliant green and her hair, golden now, was standing on end. She had become a Super Saiyan, and, shocking as it was, what was scary was the look of pure hatred and rage on her face. Borage didn't seem surprised in the slightest- merely remarking, "...Huh. I honestly used to think it was rare, but now, everyone's a Super Saiyan." He wasn't affected at all by her kiai, though he added, "...Seems you get more agressive than the usual Super Saiyan. Very well. Try this on for size." With that, he fired a massive blast of energy towards her. She vanished, the blast exploding as it pierced the ground behind her. She appeared for a brief second next to Borage before pulling her brother out of the wall and vanishing again to a few feet away. Then she turned, and launched herself forward, releasing a large blast of blue energy from her mouth towards Borage. Borage smirked, "...So you've upgraded from runt to super-runt. How amusing. Looks like it's time for your despair." Batting the blast away with a swift hand motion that managed to singe his hand somewhat, the Saiyan quickly translocated into the air, before shooting down like a meteor descending to a planet with a fierce kick, aiming to knock his foe away something fierce. It seemed that he couldn't use his left hand all too much now- that meant, he couldn't use Gokumonken or anything. Instead of stancing herself to block, Amara raised a hand up, catching Borage's leg. "Why don't you drop dead?" He jaw opened wide, it almost seemed to unhinge. A blue energy sphere was charging inside it again. Without warning, she released the Mouth Kamehameha, letting go of Borage's leg as she did so. "...Tch..." Borage clenched his teeth as he was thrown back by the sheer force of Amara's blast- he was losing, rather quickly. Of course, it was beginning to become clear that such an unexpected occurance had thrown him off-guard. Perhaps if Amara turned Super Saiyan earlier on, he could have won. Either way, Borage smirked, "...I swore to myself, I wouldn't fall. At least...not until I get my revenge." He quickly dissapeared again, reappearing behind Amara as he charged up ki within his palms, before launching it as an absolute wave of destruction. "Gragh!!!" Amara cried as the blast sent her flying back. She caught herself in mid-air, dispersing the ki blast and floating in mid-air. "You don't quit." As she began to think over how to torture him, Casear moved in, holding a Smasher Ball in his hand. She smirked. Borage's guard was down, striking was indeed ideal. She raised her hand and point it at Borage, charging an energy sphere. It was for show, merely to keep his attention focused on her. Casear thrust his hand at Borage's back. It was too late for him to have done anything and Casear raised him off the ground before slamming him facefirst into the palace floor, creating a forceful explosion and he jumped back. "You shouldn't take your eyes off an able-bodied opponent." Borage sighed. He was completely aware that he was in an unfortunate situation. "...Tch. You only managed to get a draw since that little runt did the unexpected. I can easily forsee myself defeating all of you if we manage to meet again. So, pray you don't see me again...or worse yet...get in my way." In a single swift motion, Borage managed to grab Samigina's crumpled body, before utilizing Shukuchi Mukyō to dissapear in a flash of light. Casear collapsed to the ground on his behind, his hair returning to normal state. "Damn...He escaped..." Amara on the other hand, was a lot less accepting of the man's escape. She punched a wall, causing a large hole to form in a less than subtle explosion. "Damn it!!! Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!!!" But, her rage wasn't helping anything at all. Aftermath "....and so, it would seem that is our current situation." After spending a good two days recuperating, Casear was able to join with everyone before the Queen to inform her of the previous two days events. Baelia was with them, clinging to his arm. Casear didn't mind, the girl was beginning to grow on him. "There won't be any need for compensation, after all, our battle most likely destroyed most of your castle's main hall." Sitri smiled. "Of course. However, you did manage to keep us all protected, and I am grateful for that." Her smile became a knowing one as she looked down at Baelia. "It would seem my little sister is quite smitten with you." Casear's face became slightly pink. "Y-yeah." Baelia giggled. "Take good care of her then." Sitri replied, almost businesslike. Kurenai merely sat back, her teeth gnashing as she let out a deep growl from the very bottom of her throat. "Yeah, yeah. Though it'd be best if she just stayed here and kept the hell away from us, y'know?" Baelia turned and stuck her tongue out at Kurenai. "Don't be jealous because I won." Kurenai could do nothing but stare at the two with an ambiguous expression upon her face. "...Tch...Dumb bitch." Kurenai stuttered with a low voice. She didn't look too energetic; as immediately, as if by reflex threw a cup of water at Baelia's head, before storming off. Casear sighed, caught the cup with great reflexes, and nudged Amara. "Go cheer her up." Amara nodded, and bounded off. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay around on Koaku a little bit longer. The planet is interesting, and I still have an uneasy feeling." "Of course." Sitri smiled. "Feel free to continue taking up board here." She knew Baelia would prefer that. "Alright, thank you." End Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku